The Breakup
by SJSGirl
Summary: Mikaela breaks up with Sam and is quite suurprised by how well he takes it.


**This was previously a song fic, which violated the guidelines. I deleted it and rewrote it, merely mentioning the song and artist in the backgroud (which I hope is allowed). I can honestly say I do not really care for it. The writing feels wrong but *shrugs* I don't want to risk another strike on my account. So I'm reuploading it and if you like it great. I do not own any Autobots or humans named they belong to Hasbro. The song I mentioned (no lyrics were used at all) is 'At This Moment' by Billy Vera & The Beaters. If you can listen to it as you read this it might make more sense.**

Sam was speechless. Mikaela could only stand there, watching him with a mixture of pity, sorrow, and regret in her dark eyes. Sam was glad that she had led him to a more private location for this talk. He really didn't wish any of the Autobots to be witness to his heartbreak.

In the background the lyrics of a haunting song floated around them. Sam vaguely noted that it was a song that his parents were more familiar with than he was; though he had heard the song 'At This Moment' by Billy Vera & The Beaters a few times. He never thought that the song would serve as such a perfect background for the demise of his relationship with the girl that he had loved since setting eyes on her.

"Sam please say something!" Mikaela whispered her eyes glassy with tears. Sam quickly swallowed to moisten his suddenly dry throat before speaking.

"What do you want me to say Mikaela? You're standing here telling me that you don't love me anymore. What can I say?" he replied. Mikaela took a shaky breath and looked away.

"I…he gives me what you can't Sam; a normal stable life. As much as I've enjoyed coming to know the Autobots, I want something more. I want a husband, a family. You can't give me those things. I…just don't love you anymore," she repeated as she dropped her eyes. Sam sighed wearily. Every word she said was true but it still didn't lessen the pain any.

"If you're expecting me to curse at you or call you names I'm not going to. I could never hurt you 'Kaela, no matter if you don't love me anymore," he replied. Mikaela remained quiet. She had expected him to throw a tantrum, which is why she had asked to go somewhere with privacy. Instead she was dealing with a calm and rational Sam and she didn't know what to make of it.

"I…would like to be friends," she offered tentatively. Sam merely gazed at her and she could have smacked herself. She just told him she was dumping him for another guy because he couldn't satisfy her needs and she expected him to want to stay friends? She was lucky he was taking this as well as he was.

"Do you really think that's such a good idea 'Kaela?" he chided gently. He could see how bad she felt but in all honesty he had been prepared for this. They had grown apart in the several months since the Egypt incident and the distance between them while he had been in college hadn't helped. He didn't understand how they had managed to stay together this long.

"Sam…I'm sorry." With those words Mikaela turned and left the building, avoiding meeting the curious optics of several of the passing Autobots. She hopped onto her motorcycle and tore across the base to the exit, knowing that it would be the last time she would ever set foot upon it. Sam never moved from his spot as he stared blankly after her. He knew that the numbness would soon fade to be replaced by the pain he could feel hovering at the edge of the empty void.

"Sam, you ok?" Sam never flinched as he felt William Lennox's hand come down to rest on his shoulder. Sam said nothing and Lennox began to grow concerned. He motioned to Epps, who stood in the doorway of the building where Sam and Mikaela had had their talk, to go retrieve Ratchet. The other man did as asked as Lennox moved to stand in front of Sam, breaking the boy's vacant stare.

"She just doesn't love me anymore Will." With those words the numbness lifted and the pain sank in. He dropped to his knees, vaguely aware of Epps returning with Ratchet's holoform, as her words continued to echo through his mind.

_'I just don't love you anymore.'_


End file.
